The overall objective of this project is to determine whether a bi- directional audio and video contact between health providers and consumers can be used effectively and efficiently in lieu of personal contact. More specifically, the objective is to determine whether bi- directional audio-video contact can be applied to pediatric care so that the pediatrician at the Medical Center can provide "back-up" to the nurses in the outreach Clinic who are assuming increased responsibilities for the delivery of primary care. In addition, we want to explore the utility of the system as a means of delivering a variety of health services based at the Medical Center which are not routinely available to outreach clinics. The desired outcome is to deliver quality health care in a community setting; facilitate the ease with which residents in the area enter the health care delivery system; and save both providers and consumers time.